Writing Romantic Fanfics : a few tips
by Moon's Envoy
Summary: Like the title says : a few tips for those writing / wishing to write a romance fanfic. It's far from complete, so if people want to add their own tips or comment on anything, feel free to leave reviews or send me a message. Have a nice day, and keep writing!


So, you'd like to write a great romance fanfic that doesn't send people screaming away in agony because it just isn't what they were expecting? Well, here are a few general tips to help you realize that specific goal.

Practice makes perfect. I cringe at the sight of my old fanfics whenever I find one in my room. They're horrible. Awful. They make me want to scream. But at the same time they also help me realize that writing helps you to improve. So write. Write. Write more.

Reading helps a lot too. If you're not sure how to write, if you haven't really found your style yet, read a bit. Read difficult books, children's books, young adult and everything else you can get your hands on. It will only help you, there are no 'bad books' when it comes to learning. Only by experiencing something will you be able to realize if you like it or not.

Research the universe you are writing in. You need to know the characters you will be using, and their characteristics. How do they interact with each other? If you're doubting, read the book again / watch the movie again / watch the series again. As a last reference, you can also read other fanfictions set in the universe you've chosen, but be careful : other people may as well go Out Of Character.

Specific tips :

Respect the characters. If they're cold-hearted and mean to everybody, they won't start randomly hugging people and getting real buddy buddy quickly with the love interest you've picked for them. It won't happen. On the other hand, if a character is portrayed as naturally trusting and loving, they won't have a 'hate on first sight' with the person that you pick out for that to happen.

People have a life outside of the love story. Your world is vibrant with characters and they all have stuff to do besides worrying about / aiding / hindering the relationship you are trying to write. They won't be busy trying to convince other characters to convince their love, unless it's been dragging on for 20 chapters and it just has to get a move on already!

Know the love interest. And keep in mind that (especially if you wish to introduce an OC) people won't magically know all their likes and dislikes and be able to say just the things to sway their hearts. A relationship is fun to read about if there's stuff going on. If they fall in love in the first chapter, where is the suspense? Where is the hope and despair? The constant questioning about 'will they be together?' Think about movies and books : there is always a problem that has to be beaten. Usually there are several problems.

When writing OC's :

So… you have this really, really, really good idea planned out for a romance story with an original character and you can't wait to start writing it and impress people with your awesome new character. Okay, that's pretty cool, but let me stop you right there for just a second so I can ask you to go through the following list with character traits :

Trait 1 : My character is sooooo cool, she (it's usually a she, but boys aren't an exception) speaks 5 languages, knows kung fu and other martial arts, is extremely stylish, can pick locks, ride horses and (half an hour of traits that your character possesses).

Problem : how old is your character? Usually a fanfic OC ranges between the age of 12 – 20, so let me ask you now : how many 20 – year olds do you know that speak 5 languages with an amazing wardrobe, have a black belt in martial arts, can pick locks, take out 5 armed men and all that other stuff? How many people younger than that do you know that can do that? Characters like these are way too young for these skills, and what are they going to do with all the 'inferior' characters that aren't up to par with them? They'd probably go jump of a bridge in annoyance.

Trait 2: So, maybe you're thinking now : my character is actually 1000's of years old, but looks really young. So, that means they had enough time to acquire all those skills, right?

Problem : maybe, but where is the fun in this character? What's the fun in reading about someone who can take out an entire army by spitting on the ground? It's way more fun if they have to be careful, or if they screw up and end up in even deeper trouble. It's your character, and admit it : if they're so perfect, they'll never twist their ankle and get a piggy back ride from their love interest.

Trait 3 : it's prophesized that my character will end up with the love interest, so what's the use in fighting it? I prefer them just going at it from chapter one.

Problem : How long are you going to keep that up? If you prefer to write smut all the time, you can do it, but readers will be much more invested if you work towards it slowly. If people shove you in a room and say : 'you're prophesized to be with this person, go make out' what are the odds either of you will do it?

Trait 4 : My character has the money to get an extensive wardrobe, and I intend to describe every single detail of it.

Problem : Sure, it's nice fantasizing about clothes that the character might wear, but what does it add to your story? Very few writers bother describing the clothes a character is wearing. Try to spread out the description a bit, that way it will look a lot nice in your story.

Trait 5 : not only is my character super rich, they also live alone because of dead/abusive parents or other reasons.

Problem : a lot of people do this, and not too many people seem to mind, but think how much more you can enrich the story by adding characters and being able to incorporate your story. Before your character meets their love interest, they have a life with friends and family. They don't disappear from the face of the earth just because there's a love interest. Writers who invest in side characters often end up having more details and such.

Trait 6 : my character has cat ears / angel wings / a dog's tail or any other trait that seems cute or cool to have.

Problem : does everybody in the universe have those traits? Or does your character just have them because they're cute or because they would appeal to the love interest in your eyes? Scratch that. Out. Don't. Adding things to a character just because they're appealing on the outside isn't really interesting.

Trait 7 : My character has to be the most popular and gorgeous person in the entire world. I mean, I created them.

Problem : but why? How many people do you know that are drop dead gorgeous, nice, do volunteer work, have time for dates and score perfect scores on every test without studying? How much time do these people have in a day? Instead of overpowering, try downpowering : instead of overwhelmingly gorgeous, try pretty. Instead of nuclear physicist smart, try hard worker. Instead of good at every single sport in the world, try good runner or good trampoline jumper.

Trait 8 : if the bad guy isn't at least instantly in love with my main character, he is trying to get them 'hook up' with the love interest to make them feel embarrassed.

Problem : why would the bad guy care about that? Or about your main character. Much like your love interest, he's not going to LOVE your original character. Why should he? Give him a really good reason, and he'll think about it. Odds are he'll shove your original character down a mountain if given a chance though.

I can't really think of anything else for now, since it's reaaaaally late and everything. Let me know what you think, and send me a message if I forgot anything, or if you want something clarified, or if you think I made a mistake somewhere.  
Basically, if you have something to say, say it.

And remember : it's okay if you happen to deviate from these guidelines. That's what these are : guidelines. Like the pirate code. It's there in case you need some support, but chances are you'd be able to write a great story if you don't follow it to the letter.

The important thing is to write.

And write.

Write more.

And have some fun. And don't forget to smile.


End file.
